Warriors: A Sister's Secret
by Shimmerwhiskers
Summary: The ThunderClan Medicine Cat, Leafpool, broke two codes when she ran away with Crowfeather of WindClan. When she came back to ThunderClan, she thought her life would be back to normal, but she was wrong. She soon finds out that she is expecting kits and goes to her sister, Squirrelflight, for help. Together the two she-cats agree to keep a life changing secret, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the start to my 2****nd**** fanfic, and its gunna be a long one! As promised in my last story (you should go read that one too!), this one is about Leafpool and Squirrelflight! I hope yall enjoy it! And don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Warriors, the amazing Erin Hunters do!**

**~ShimmerWhiskers**

**Allegiances: **

******ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**:

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Ashfur**-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Birchpaw**

**Rainwhisker**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentices**:

**Whitepaw**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Daisy**-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

=^-.-^=

_Moonlight reflected off a large, rippling lake, turning the water silver. On the shore of the luminescent water, sat the small form of a cat. Her tabby fur shone gold in the soft light as she stared into the everlasting waves. Further around the lake, she saw the silhouettes of four cats. _

WindClan's moonhigh patrol, _she thought. A sudden spike seared her heart at the thought of WindClan, the home of her beloved former mate, Crowfeather. The moments they had spent together, were some of the happiest of her life._

If only it could have worked out_, she thought, _then we could have been together and maybe even had ki-. _She shook herself. _

No that could never happen, _she told herself, _you are loyal to your clan, and no one else._ But after a long time of sitting alone in troubled silence she glanced up to the stars and thought, _but loyalty doesn't mean you can't love, and I will love you until my last breath my dear.

=^-.-^=

**Sorry for the cheesy beginning but bare (I know that is spelt wrong) with me! I think I will post once a week, on Wednesdays. What do you guys think? And remember to review! I love constructive criticism! Anything that'll make my writing better, say it! (Nicely though :D)**

**~Shimmerwhiskers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall! So here is chapter one! I'm gunna try to post 2-3 times a week (prob mon/wed/fri). I'm gunna post so often because the chapters are going to be short (like only 500ish words). Well enjoy this chapter and remember to follow & review!**

**A special thanks to: Spottedfire613 and Twinkleestar1801 for the reviews! You guys are most of the reason I'm going to finish this! Thank you!**

**Shimmerwhiskers: "Leafpool, sweetie, could you do the disclaimer for me?" *Sweet face***

**Leafpool: "Oh, of course! EVERYONE! Shimmerwhiskers does NOT own Warriors! Erin hunter does!"**

=^-.-^=

"_Just a bit farther." A smoky gray tom mewed as he nosed a light brown tabby she-cat's ear. "We need to find somewhere to sleep before it gets dark."_

"_Okay." The she-cat forced her paws to follow the tom along the ridge. They had been traveling all day, even though neither of them had gotten any sleep the previous night, and she felt more exhausted than she had ever been in her life._

_Suddenly the tom stopped and pointed down with his tail. "Look!"_

_When she caught up, the she-cat saw that just ahead the ground fell away into a rocky hollow. A tiny pool lay at the bottom, shaded by a couple of wind-scorched thorn trees._

"_Thank StarClan!" she exclaimed. "Shelter and water." Summoning up her last scrap of energy, she bounded down the slope, paws slipping on the loose stones, until she could crouch beside the pool and lap from it. When she rose she saw the tom had caught a plump white rabbit. The she-cat purred and padded over to share the catch._

_With full bellies and quenched thirst, the couple curled up together to share tongues. Just before he drifted into sleep the tom lifted his head and murmured "I love you, Leafpool."_

"_LEEEEAFPOOL!"_

The sound of a cat wailing snapped Leafpool from her dream.

"LEEEEEEAAAAAAFPOOL!

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The she-cat mumbled as she stumbled out of her warm, mossy nest, towards the main clearing. When she pushed through the ferns that enclosed her den, Leafpool saw the small form of a cat, with one paw in the air as he whimpered in pain.

"Leafpool," the cat whined, "I got a thorn stuck in my paw!"

Leafpool stifled a purr of amusement, "That's it, Birchpaw? With all the noise you were making, I thought the camp was on fire!" Birchpaw didn't look amused. "Okay," Leafpool sighed, "let me see your paw."

She leaned forward to examine the young tom's pad and saw the end of a bramble, embedded deeply between two swollen pads. _Yikes,_ Leafpool thought, _that's why he was making such a big deal!_ Leafpool gripped the end of the thorn with her teeth and pulled it smoothly out. Worried that the paw would get infected, Leafpool went into her store and chose a poultice of marigold, carefully wrapped in a leaf.

Birchpaw looked surprised when Leafpool came back with herbs. "Is it really that bad?" the young tabby asked warily.

"No it should be fine." Leafpool mewed, hoping her voice didn't echo the doubt she was feeling "I just want to put this on it to prevent any infection." Birchpaw nodded while Leafpool carefully unwrapped the medicine and licked it fiercely into the tom's pad, who sighed.

"Thanks Leafpool, that feels much better." Birchpaw mewed, back to his usual, optimistic self. As he turned to leave, Leafpool yowled after him,

"Don't leave camp for the rest of the day, and come back tomorrow so I can check that there is no infection." Birchpaw flicked his tail to show that he had heard then disappeared into the apprentices den.

Just then, her dream crossed her mind. _This is why you came back,_ Leafpool thought, _to care for your clanmates, to be there when they needed you. This is the life you've always wanted and you have it, so why can't you just be happy?_

=^-.-^=

**So that's chapter one (or 2 if you consider prologue a chapter). So like I said I'm gunna post short chapters 2-3 times a week, but I will warn you, school is going to start for me soon, so I will try to keep posting 3 times a week, but no promises (but no matter what, I WILL post at least once a week :D) The next time I will post is Friday. Remember to review and follow!**

**~Shimmerwhiskers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! IM BACK! *evil laugh* So here is the next chapter! I was really disappointed at the lack of views and reviews on the last chapter… **

**Shimmerwhiskers: Hmmm. Who shall be my victim this chapter? *Scratches chin thoughtfully* Aha! Random Cats That Appear in This Chapter That Leafpool Does Not Know Who You Are, you do it!**

**Cats That Appear In This Chapter That Leafpool Does Not Know Who They Are: *Slurred, mystical voice* ShimmerwhiskersDoesNotOwnWarriors.**

**Shimmerwhiskers: :D**

**=^-.-^=**

Wind whistled through the thick canopy of lush green leaves topping the tall oak trees in a mystical forest. Joyous birdsong echoed throughout the great sea of trees as a small cat padded across the leaf-dappled forest floor. The light brown tabby she-cat gently swatted at a delicate butterfly as it fluttered past her ear. She purred as she watched the beautiful insect glide gracefully on the breeze, getting further and further away until it was merely a speck on the horizon. Approaching paw steps made the she-cat spin around. A graceful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Spottedleaf." The tabby purred. Spottedleaf dipped her head.

"Greetings, Leafpool." She mewed solemnly after she had settled between two roots of a huge sycamore tree. Leafpool padded over and sat in a patch of sunlight a few tail-lengths away.

"Do you have any prophecies for me?" Leafpool asked warily once she was comfortable. The last prophecy she had been given, _before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red,_ had been about how Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, was to kill his half-brother, Hawkfrost of RiverClan, in order to save Firestar.

Spottedleaf nodded, but when she saw Leafpool stiffen, she mewed "But I will not give it to you now, and I promise it is not like the last one you received."

Leafpool sighed. "Then why have you brought me here?" She wondered aloud. To her surprise, Spottedleaf rose to her paws and started walking away.

"Come." She murmured as she padded through the trees. Leafpool, feeling as though she did not have a choice, followed her. After what could have been moons or minutes of walking through endless greenery, they stopped at a small, and what looked to be, insignificant puddle.

Leafpool looked at Spottedleaf, confusion clouding her eyes. Spottedleaf returned her gaze, looking very solemn, almost sad. The tortoiseshell motioned for Leafpool to come closer.

"Look into the pool." Spottedleaf instructed.

The tabby leaned forward and gasped. The pool reflected, or at least it looked like it did, the wide expanse of Silverpelt, but when Leafpool looked at the sky, the sun shone brightly. When Leafpool turned her gaze back to the pool she noticed something she hadn't before; three stars were shining brighter than the others, but those weren't just any three stars, the very three that have been haunting her for moons now.

Leafpool looked hopefully at Spottedleaf, "Do you know what those three stars mean?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "I do, but I am forbidden to tell you." She mewed sadly.

Leafpool nodded and looked back at the puddle. The three stars started to get brighter and bigger, so much that Leafpool had to look away. When she dared a glance back at the pool, Leafpool saw that the three stars had changed into warriors, standing on the top of a tall snowcapped mountain, the sun blazing behind them. Leafpool strained to see their features, but as she did, they started to shrink, changing into small kits, playing happily with each other. As quickly as it had come, the image was gone, and the glorious Silverpelt shone in the pool once more.

"This is the Starpool," Spottedleaf mewed suddenly, "It has shown you a past, present, and future. This knowledge cannot help or hurt you. What's done is done, this reality cannot be changed." Suddenly her voice became far away, "_Four forbidden will come ashore, one will perish and three will soar. Two will rise and one will fall, hatred burning most of all. One will be found and together they will stand, against the evil that lies at hand."_

Leafpool woke with a jolt, soaked in sweat. The milky streaks of dawn were just starting to crawl up the horizon. The prophecy rang in her head "_Four forbidden will come ashore, one will perish and three will soar. Two will rise and one will fall, hatred burning most of all. One will be found and together they will stand, against the evil that lies at hand."_

_What could this mean?_ Leafpool thought in despair. Then she remembered the other part of her dream. _Are those signs connected? _Leafpool pondered. A chill went down her spine as she thought: _Who are those cats, and what do they have to do with me?_

=^-.-^=

**OOOOO a cliffie! (and some foreshadowing). **

**CONTEST TIME!**

**Who thinks they can figure out the prophecy? (**"_Four forbidden will come ashore, one will perish and three will soar. Two will rise and one will fall, hatred burning most of all. One will be found and together they will stand, against the evil that lies at hand."__**) **_** Review and tell me what you think it means! The first three people to get close will be shouted out once (and they can't just copy each other's reviews, they have to be correct n a different part of the prophecy), and the first person to get it 100% right will get shouted out for 5 chapters! Contest ends either when I finish writing, or someone gets it 100% right!**

**Who thinks they can figure out which of the three signs in the Starpool (the three stars, the warriors, and the kits) are past, present and future? First person to get all three correct will be shouted out on the next chapter! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was the best to write so far! Remember to review and follow!**

**~Shimmerwhiskers **


	4. AN-IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell yall that im gunna temporary postpone the writing of "A Sister's Secret". Im REALLY sorry! i really appreciate all he reviews and views (Over 200! YAY!) but school starts for me tomorrow and im taking an online class in addition to school (The class is on Photography if anyone cares) and i just want to get in the groove of things before i start writing on a regular basis. i will still post every now and then, but on no schedule. but if you do like my writing i will be posting some poems on fictionpress (i already writen some i need to post [ /~shimmerwhiskers ]) i will try to start up on here again soon, but until then...BYEZZZZZ!  
**

**~shimmerwhiskers**

* * *

**Also if anyone has cat submissions, that would be awesome. not really for this story, but i need some for anoher one i am thinking about. fill out this form in a review. **

**Kit Name:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Hopes/Dreams:**

**3 Warrior Name Options:**

**Preferred age (how old you want them to be at the beginning of the story) :**

**Short Back story (if there is one)**

* * *

**EXAMPLE: (this is my cat so dont steal it! XD)  
**

**Shimmerkit**

**Beautiful cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes and shimmering white whiskers**

**Sweet cat with the best at heart. Cares for all cats, no matter how mean they are. Very optimistic and sees the best of things.**

**Wants to be a Medicine Cat and one day have kits (in my clans, things are different)**

**Shimmerwhiskers (duh) Shimmerfern Shimmerblossom**

**Kit**

**Her mother is half IceClan/ShadeClan and her father is half MossClan/SwiftClan. her and her mother live in IceClan and her father lives in SwiftClan. Her mother is Leader of IceClan and her father is Deputy of SwiftClan.**

* * *

**PLEASE FOLLOW THE FORMAT! **

**NOTE: i still need Shimmerwhisker's parents, aunt, uncle and grandparents! But i need cats for 4 clans so PLEASE GIVE ME CATS! ANd please make them unique! **


End file.
